A different side of Madripoor
by SilverDruidess
Summary: Two X-Men, a mission and a not so dangerous assassin. Even with control over her powers, Rogue seems to get herself into an awkward situation she soon learns to enjoy.


The mission was simple. Find Elektra and either convince her to give up the tablet or take it with force if there was no other way. Hoping that there would be found a more peaceful solution, they had sent Rogue and Hank together. And so the two were on their way to Madripoor, chasing Elektra who had found a place to hide in the Hand Tower. The flight went by in completely silence and the only thing that was happening, was that Rogue trailed her gloved fingers through his fur, a bit lost in thought. This was completely new territory for her and she still felt unsure about it. While she had heard of Elektra's skills, she never encountered and she had also never been to Madripoor. Not to mention that this Tablet of Life and Time was something she didn t know anything about. All she knew was that they had to retrieve it before it could fall in the wrong hands. After they had landed, Hank gently grasped her hand to pull it from his fur as she had unintentionally gripped it. "Rogue, everything is going to be alright. This is just another mission. And trust me, nothing bad will happen." Rogue sighed and slowly followed him to step out of the jet. "Ah still ain't sure this is such a good idea."

Well, there was no way out of this and so she just followed Hank through the dark and dirty streets of Madripoor, hiding in the shadows to avoid the Hydra Agents who were still all over the city. Without any trouble they had managed to reach the tower and quietly slipped inside. So far so good, but they had to reach the top of the tower to find the place where Elektra was hiding. But once they took a few steps away from the door, they were surrounded by a group of Hand Ninjas.

With no way to talk themselves out of it as the ninjas most likely wouldn t listen, they had to fight their way through every story of the building, in the end having to use all they had to get through. Once they reached the top of the building, the door closing behind them, they leaned against the closed door for a moment, panting. "Nothin' bad will happen, eh?" "I had hoped not to fight, but I should have expected that she has taken precautions." "Could've told ya that." Looking down at herself, Rogue let out a sigh. Great, her suit had suffered a lot in those fights, many cuts revealing her skin but luckily her skin was most unharmed, only what appeared to be scratches, nothing too bad. "Let s get this done now. Ah don t wanna stay here longer than Ah have ta."

Hank nodded and together they followed the stone path through a garden on the rooftop until they heard footsteps in front of them. Out of the shadows, the raven haired Elektra suddenly pounced at Hank in an attempt to pin him down before he could do anything. With no time to react, Hank was tackled to the ground and in attempts to pin each other down, they tumbled over the ground until he had managed to pin her down, his strong body keeping her down. A bit caught of guard by all that, Rogue floated there, watching in confusion as Elektra suddenly leaned up to kiss Hank. Well, that sure was something new.

It was obvious that the kiss had caught Hank off guard, but he did enjoy that kind of surprise as made evident by the bulge that strained his briefs. Elektra slowly wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pressing more against him while the kiss grew more passionate, her tongue invading his mouth to engage a wild dance with his. A low moan escaped Hank and he couldn t keep himself from bucking his hips against her. The more passionate the kiss grew, the more his arousal became evident and soon Elektra slipped her slender fingers between them, stroking over that thick and throbbing shaft of his. Feeling her hand on him, Hank let out another low moan and began to tear open her suit.

Pulling from the kiss, he leaned down to hungrily bite into her breast, starting to roughly suck on it while bucking his hips into her hand and moving one large hand between her legs, ripping off whatever she was wearing underneath her suit. In a matter of second they were both naked and he pressed his thick head between her wet folds, roughly pushing inside of her. When she felt his size spread her tight walls almost painfully, the raven haired woman let out a soft moan, her body trembling with desire. No words were needed and she arched her back when Hank began thrust into her with a grunt, his movements soon getting faster and rougher as he began to pound her.

Watching how the situation turned from a fight into such a wild and passionate moment, Rogue felt more than just a little uncomfortable. Not only because she saw one of her closest friends turn into a wild beast while mercilessly pounding a woman who was their enemy for the time being. More because that scene woke something inside of her, a desire she knew would never be fulfilled. Just as her thoughts began to trail off, Hank let out a louder moan while Elektra let out a screaming moan of pleasure. Hank roughly bucked his hips a few more times, pushing her more and more over the edge while she still shivered under her orgasm and finally he released a hot wave of cum into her, causing her to let out another screaming moan before going limp, her body trembling and twitching.

Now unable to just stand by, Rogue moved closer, hesitant and just wanting to get Hank away from her so they could finish their mission. But Elektra suddenly grabbed her, skin touching skin and both women let out a scream before Rogue collapsed next to Elektra, her body twitching a little while a low moan escaped her lips as the lust that filled Elektra now also washed over her. The two women turned to each other and their lips met in a firm and passionate, almost aggressive kiss. Rogue's gloved fingers trailed over the other woman's body before slipping between her legs, slowly starting to push two fingers inside of her while her thumb began to rub her clit. Elektra's body twitched more and she let out a low moan against the other's lips.

A dark purr rumbled in Hank's throat while he watched the two women in surprise and he reached down to stroke his still hard cock. But after a while of watching and simply enjoying the view of the two women pleasing each other, he moved closer, grabbing Rogue's hips just as she had moved on top of Elektra. With a low grunt, he pushed into her, their bodies twitching as her power reacted to him. But she had enough control over it as she was focused on pumping her fingers in and out of Elektra's wet folds. Her own walls twitched and tightened around Hank's cock and he began to roughly pound into her, grunting and moaning in pleasure.

Rogue let out low, muffled moans against Elektra's lips whenever Hank thrusted deep into her. His movements quickly became faster and rougher as he was quickly pushed to the edge once again and the sounds of the two moaning women only pushed him further. With a few more grunts and thrusts, he then finally hit his orgasm once more, screaming out in pleasure while releasing a hot wave of cum into Rogue just when both women screaming out their orgasms as well.

Completely drained of their energy, panting heavily and their bodies still shivering from the pleasure, the three collapsed on the ground, slowly pulling away from each other to calm down. 


End file.
